Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tuée ?
by Alexie Utopie
Summary: "Et sans cesse ce refrain revenait dans sa tête, comme une sombre incantation : pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas tuée ? Pourquoi ? Elle aurait aimé lui poser la question."


**Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tuée ?**

* * *

La douleur avait été insoutenable. Dès son réveil, elle avait senti le vide dans son dos, un froid qui la dévorait terriblement. Et, d'un coup, la douleur avait envahi son corps comme si son sang avait été retenu jusqu'ici et qu'il venait de se remettre à couler. Elle sentait de manière aigüe chaque partie de son corps, et plus encore l'absence de ses ailes. Il les lui avait arrachées. Elle lui avait fait confiance, lui pardonnant pour toutes ces années d'abandon, et il l'avait trahi. Maléfique ignorait ce qui était le plus douloureux, entre la perte de ses ailes et la trahison de Stéphane. Elle était brisée, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement.

Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas tuée ? Cela lui aurait été moins douloureux ! Elle aurait préféré subir mille morts plutôt que de vivre avec cette douleur lancinante... N'avait-il donc aucune pitié ? Il lui avait brisé aussi bien le cœur que le corps...

x

Elle avait sauvé Diaval, corbeau de son état. Il allait se faire tuer par le berger, et elle ne pouvait le supporter : son âme de protectrice de la lande continuait à la hanter malgré tout. Et puis surtout, il avait des ailes. Il pouvait voler. Ce qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire. Alors, elle le prit à son service. Il lui apprit que Stéphane était devenu roi grâce à ses ailes. Qu'il avait épousé la princesse. Elle en était si énervée... Il s'était servi d'elle d'une manière si écoeurante... Il ne l'avait jamais réellement aimé : ce baise d'amour sincère, cela n'avait été qu'un mensonge. Il n'y avait jamais rien eu de vrai entre eux. En tout cas, pas de son côté : il s'était servi d'elle tout ce temps ! Mais ce fut encore pire lorsqu'elle apprit qu'il avait eu une fille avec la reine. Jusque là, elle avait continué à garder un vain espoir de rédemption possible. À présent, elle devait se rendre à l'évidence. Il ne l'avait jamais aimé, il ne l'aimerait jamais. Cela n'avait toujours été que dans un sens.

Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas tuée ? Cela aurait été tellement plus simple entre eux ! Elle n'aura pas eu à supporter tout cela... N'avait-il aucune pitié pour la torturer ainsi ?

x

Maudire la princesse, le regarder la supplier de l'épargner, le plonger dans le désespoir. Elle l'avait fait. Mais cela ne l'avait pas rendu plus heureuse pour autant. Au contraire, elle sentait toujours une pointe d'amertume en y repensant. Son regard... Un mélange de peur, de haine, de remord... Elle n'arrivait pas à le comprendre. Et sans cesse ce refrain revenait dans sa tête, comme une sombre incantation : pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas tuée ? Pourquoi ? Elle aurait aimé lui poser la question. Elle aurait aimé connaître la réponse. Mais c'était impossible. Elle ne pouvait faire que des suppositions, s'adaptant à ses humeurs. Parce qu'il la haïssait, se disait-elle pour se convaincre de bien faire. Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas lui faire cela, quand elle tentait de le justifier. Mais alors pourquoi ses ailes, si ce n'était de la torture pure, lorsque sa colère reprenait le dessus. Non, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour elle de comprendre son geste.

x

Et après seize ans, cette confrontation finale. Toute cette mise en scène pour achever ce qu'il avait commencé bien plus tôt. Tous ces préparatifs pour quelque chose qu'il aurait pu accomplir beaucoup plus facilement autrefois. Il avait eu sa confiance, elle s'était laissée faire, s'était montrée dans toute sa faiblesse et toute son innocence. Mais ce n'était pas là qu'il avait décidé de la tuer. Non, il avait fallu attendre que la moindre trace de confiance ait disparu entre eux, qu'il ait eu besoin de bâtir des armes toutes plus puissantes les unes que les autres, qu'il l'ait attirée dans un piège... Pourquoi avoir attendu autant ? Elle sentait dans son regard toute la haine qu'il lui portait alors qu'il se pavanait dans cette mise en scène de son exécution. Elle sentait sa haine, et son envie de meurtre. Et encore une fois, cette sombre rengaine... Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas tuée avant ? Pourquoi attendre aussi longtemps ?

x

Et elle n'aurait jamais sa réponse.

Parce que finalement, c'était elle qui l'avait tué.


End file.
